Problem: $\begin{cases} h(1)=-5 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1) + 1.8 \end{cases}$ $h(3)=$
Answer: ${h(2)}={h(1)}+1.8={-5}+1.8={-3.2}$ ${h(3)}={h(2)}+1.8={-3.2}+1.8={-1.4}$ $h(3)=-1.4$